My True Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Prequel to "Twins Hearts Connect". Miyuki breaks up with Tsukasa and admits she has feelings for Konata. But what she doesn't know is that the blue haired otaku feels the same way.


**My One True Love**

 **Pairing: Konata x Miyuki**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! It's been a very long time since I last wrote a Lucky Star story. And this idea came to mind. Think of this as like...a prequel to "Twin's Hearts Connect". Hope you enjoy~!**

Miyuki swallows hard as she stands in front of the younger Hiiragi twin, Tsukasa. Her hands and body are shaking in fear as she is about to tell her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend something. Something that will hurt the short haired girl greatly. But the pinkette knew that she has to get it over with so that she'll move on. But this is very hard for her, too. The two were dating for quite a while, but as the weeks go by, Miyuki felt that her heart wasn't feeling quite right with Taukasa and she knew the reason. The small otaku, Konata. She doesn't know why, but she feels more attracted to the energetic petite bluenette than Tsukasa. She loves the younger twin very much, yes. But somehow, Miyuki had no choice but decide to break up with her and tell her the truth.

And this is where they are at right now. In the hallway while the sun is setting and no one is around except for her and Tsukasa.

"Yuki-chan?" The younger twin says as she takes a step forward. "Are you okay? Y-you look so sad for some reason."

Miyuki hiccups for a second as small tears sting her eyes. She fights with herself to say it as she wipes them with the back of her hand. "T-Tsukasa-san...I...The thing is..." She grits her teeth as she clenches a fist. "The th-thing...is...I..." Why is it so hard for her? She definitely knows that it will not only hurt Tsukasa, but hurt herself as well. In fact, it may hurt herself more than Tsukasa. She shuts her eyes tightly as she shouts, "I can't be your girlfriend anymore!"

The younger twin gasps while cupping both hands to her mouth. Tears immediately appear in her eyes upon hearing the terrible news. "Y-Yuki...chan...? Why? We...we love each other! Did...did I do something wrong?"

"No, Tsukasa-san." Miyuki shakes her head as she gestures towards herself. "I-it's not your fault. It's...mine. I...I've fallen in love with someone else." She clenches her hand into a fist on her chest. "It's...it's Izumi-san. I've taken interest in her."

"Oh..." Tsukasa couldn't believe what she heard. After all the times they were together, Miyuki has taken interest in Konata instead. "But...why?"

Heavy tears are now spilling from Miyuki's eyes. No matter how much she tries to wipe away, they keep on coming. "I'm so sorry, Tsukasa-san! I really am! But...my heart is now set on Izumi-san's. I mean, she may be small, but she's also energetic...makes me smile whenever she's like that...but most of all...she's the most wonderful person in the world, despite her anime addiction! S-so, that's why...that's why..." She buries her head in her hands as she sobs. She can't bare herself to see her ex-girlfriend being hurt because of this. She may even be mad at her for falling for another girl like Konata.

However, she hears small footsteps coming toward her and then...arms wrap around her tenderly. The pink haired girl gasps softly as she lifts her head to see the younger twin hugging her with her face buried in her chest. She looks up at Miyuki with her own tears spilling.

"I understand, Yuki-chan," she assures her as she smiles weakly. "If you love Kona-chan so much then...go to her."

"Eh!? B-but...Tsukasa-san! Are you really fine with that!?"

"Of course. So, go to her, Yuki-chan. I won't hold you back."

Miyuki sniffles as a new batch of tears spill from her eyes and hugs the younger twin tightly. "Thank you...Tsukasa-san! Thank you for understanding!"

Tsukasa nods as both of them cry softly in each other's arms. Though it was hard for both of them to break up, at least Miyuki is honest and Tsukasa completely understands. After crying for about 10 minutes, both of their sobbing start to cease, leaving only sniffles and hiccups being heard.

"Tsukasa-san," Miyuki says softly. "I...ummm..can you promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it?" The younger twin asks, looking up at her now ex-girlfriend.

"Promise me that we'll stay best friends," the pink haired girl says. "Even though we broke up...is it okay...?"

Tsukasa nods. "Yes, Yuki-chan. We'll stay best friends."

Miyuki hugs the younger twin once again. "Thank you, Tsukasa-san."

Both stay silent as both girls stay in each other's arms for a bit before pulling away and gazing at each other's eyes. They lean in and share one final kiss. They really needed that, considering them not being together anymore, but they know that it's worth it. After pulling away from the kiss, Miyuki and Tsukasa bid each other farewell and the pinkette immediately runs off to her home and shuts the door behind her, not bothering to greet her mother. She runs up to her room and shuts the door behind her as well, drops her bag and plops on her bed, face down.

She did it. She finally got it off her chest, but the thought of her breaking up with Tsukasa still pains her. A new batch of tears form in her eyes as she buries her head in her pillow while crying some more. But her sobbing stops short when she hears some knocking on the door.

"Miyuki-chan?" Yukari calls. "Are you okay? You kind of came in the house without greeting me."

Miyuki doesn't answer as she sits up on the bed. The door opens and her mother walks toward her daughter and sits next to her.

"Miyuki-chan, dear," she says softly as she brushes some hair off her daughter's face. "Your eyes are red. Were you...crying?"

Miyuki nods and explains everything to her mother. All Yukari could do is just sit and listen. When she finishes her story, Miyuki hangs her head down with clenched fists on her skirt. Yukari scoots closer to her daughter with a hand on her shoulder. She feels very sorry for her breaking up with someone that she is not in love with, but it's understandable. In fact, Yukari is more than happy to let her daughter date other girls. She never reacted badly to Miyuki mentioning that she likes girls. Miyuki sniffles as tears roll down her face.

"M-Mother..." she whispers. "Did I...do the right thing...breaking up with Tsukasa like that?"

Yukari just smiles as she pets her daughter. "It depends on how you feel, Miyuki-chan. If you love Konata-chan that much, then you surely did the right thing by being honest to Tsukasa-chan."

"Mother..." The pink haired girl looks up at her mother while her tears are still falling.

"I will always love you, Miyuki-chan," Yukari says. "No matter what. I'll continue supporting your decision, whatever that may be."

Miyuki sniffles and plunges herself towards her mother's chest, hugging her and crying some more. She is happy that Yukari accepts her for who she is. Talking with her mother makes her feel better, too. And now she's got those out of the way, she is now confident enough to face Konata and tell her true feelings.

**Next Day**

As the bell for dismissal rings, Miyuki looks over at Konata, who is packing her things to leave. The pink haired girl swallows hard as she feels nervous about what she's about to do. Despite thinking that Konata is in love with Kagami, she still has to get it off her chest. She loves Konata, too, and if she gets rejected because of Kagami, she knows that she is honest with her feelings and can live without regret.

Before Konata leaves, Miyuki pulls her aside.

"Hm?" The blue haired otaku says, turning to the pinkette. "What is it, Miyuki-san?"

"U-ummm," Miyuki says shyly as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "C-can I talk to you in private for a moment? I...I have something important to tell you."

"Sure, that's fine," Konata says as she waves Kagami and Tsukasa good-bye and she and Miyuki make their way towards the empty halls.

Miyuki is even more nervous now that she is alone with the blue haired girl. Her palms are sweating and her body is shaking a little. Konata tilts her head in confusion.

"So, what do you want to tell me, Miyuki-san?" She asks.

The pink haired girl swallows hard. It's now or never. "I-Izumi-san...I...I...thing is..."

"Yes?"

"W-well...what I'm trying to say is..." she takes a deep breath and exhales. "I...I love you."

Konata gasps, cupping both hands to her mouth. "Wh-what sis you say?"

"I said...I love you, Izumi-san!" Miyuki shouts, shutting her eyes tight,y while blushing.

"W-wait a minute. Didn't you and Tsukasa say they you two are dating?"

"We were, but...I broke up with her..." Miyuki hangs her head down.

"Huh?" Konata is surprised to hear Miyuki say that.

"I told her I had feelings for you instead. Both of us being together...it...it just didn't feel right to me. So, I...I broke up with her..." A couple tears run down her cheeks after she says the last part.

Konata takes a few steps forward, raises her hand to gently touch her cheek and wipe the tears with her thumb and then, lean in to kiss her on the lips. Miyuki's violet eyes widen in shock, but only for a moment before Konata pulls away, smiling at her.

"I love you, too...Yuki-chan~" she says with a giggle.

Miyuki gasps. "Wh-what? You l-love me, too? B-but I thought you..." More tears fall from her eyes as she puts a fist on her chest. "You love Kagami-san, right!? So, how can..."

"Yes," Konata says as she looks away. "I loved Kagami. But...my feelings changed, even before she finally came and confessed to me. I was happy she had the same feelings as I did with her, but...I turned her down. It was hard for the both of us, I know. I cannot forget that heartbroken expression Kagami had before she ran off, crying."

"Izumi-san..." Miyuki can't believe what she is hearing. Konata wasn't in love with Kagami, but with Miyuki instead.

The blue haired otaku wraps her arms around the taller girl and looks up at her. "I love you now, Miyuki-san. Please go out with me."

Miyuki could've sworn this is a dream to her, but no. This is totally reality and Konata is really in love with Miyuki. A new batch of tears fall from her eyes as she tries her best to smile and nods.

"Y-yes!" She replies. "Yes, I would love to!"

Konata giggles as she lets go, raises both hands and slowly takes Miyuki's glasses off, with the pinkette gasping softly.

"Just as I thought," she says. "You look beautiful without your glasses."

"I-Izumi-san..." Miyuki starts, but is shushed by Konata putting a finger to her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah," she says, shaking her head. "We're lovers now, so we should call each other by our real names. Call me Konata from now on."

"U-ummmm..." Miyuki blushes furiously as she glances at the floor.

"Come on~!" Konata chuckles as she caresses her cheek. "It's not that hard~! You need to get used to not being so formal."

"R-Right..." Miyuki swallows hard, still having a blush on her face. "K...K...Konata...san..."

"Drop the 'san' please."

"Kona...ta..."

"Again."

"K-Konata..."

"Perfect! Now say, 'I love you, Konata~!'"

"I-I love you...Konata..."

"Wonderful!" The blue haired otaku cheers, throwing her arms in the air and then hugs the taller girl again. "And I shall call you 'Yuki-chan' just like Taukasa does. Sound good?"

Miyuki puts on a gentle smile and returns the hug while stroking her hair. "Yes. I love it, Konata."

Both gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. Even though both of them rejected the ones they once loved, they have no regrets. Because now they can be with the one they truly love. And both of them are happy.


End file.
